1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing device capable of guiding a user to capture an image that include himself and a guiding method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as digital still cameras and camcorders, typically include a lens installed in the front part thereof to acquire front vision and a viewfinder installed on the rear part thereof for a user to determine the view range. Such an arrangement makes it difficult for users to capture quality self-portraits or group photos that include themselves in the captured images, since once the user joins the scene to be captured they can no longer see the viewfinder to ensure people are properly positioned in the scene.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an image capturing device capable of guiding a user to capture an image comprising himself and a guiding method thereof, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.